


Look at me

by Zwergenmaedchen



Series: Looking [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, david agrees with me here, still gorgeous too, there be smut, yeah Michael's still self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Michael's not the only one who's been pining and it gets harder and harder for David to hold back.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Looking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544476
Comments: 39
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo...I'm back. Guess what, I didn't manage *not* to write smut about them. I thought I could. I was wrong. But come on, they're practically asking for it (looking at you, Mr. Michael "he's my lover" Sheen, here)  
Check the tags, this one is explicit! Don't like, don't read!   
I guess it helps reading _When Suddenly You're Looking Back_ before this, but I don't think it's absolutely necessary. (You should, though, I hear it's pretty good ;-))  
Oh, and: there will be one or two more (shorter) chapters. I've got it all written out, only need to edit some more.

Heaven is David's arms around him and David's lips on his, Michael finds. Heaven is David's hands in his hair and David's voice in his ear. He's such a sweet-talker sometimes and it does things to Michael he can't describe. 

'You're so gorgeous,' David says, almost every day, and every time it's a shock and Michael has to look at him, to look into his eyes, to make sure he's being serious, he's not mocking him, he's not lying to him.

'God, you're gonna kill me,' David drawls one night, his hands tightly fisted in Michael's collar, his breath hot on Michael's face. 'You're absolutely beautiful, and I might die from it.'

He presses a wet kiss to Michael's open mouth, moans into him, presses their bodies tightly together.

'The things I wanna do to you, darling,' he says, dragging one finger down the side of Michael's neck and Michael shivers. He's almost disappointed when David stops at his collar, as he always does, always respectful of the boundary that Michael has drawn and now doesn't know how to erase again.

'What?' Michael asks breathlessly.

'Hmm?' David is nuzzling his face into Michael's neck, running his hands through Michael's hair in a frantic rhythm.

'What things?'

'Oh. _Oh!_ Do you want me to tell you?'

'Yes, please.' It's not even a whisper, but David hears him anyway.

'My darling!' He kisses Michael softly, cupping his cheek. 

'I would want to get this shirt off you. Not that you don't look very lovely in it-' David's eyes are slowly raking over him, his expression appreciative. '-but I have been waiting to see you without it for months.'

'We … we only started this two weeks ago.'

'D'you think you're the only one who's been pining? Oh darling, no!' 

Another soft kiss, David stroking his thumb over Michael's cheek. It's something so soft and gentle, like he's somehow breakable, and precious. Like he's to be handled with caution and David wants to take care of him. He draws a ragged breath, looking up at David who smiles at him.

'I'd want to take this shirt off and _touch you_. I want to know where to touch you to hear that sound you make when I kiss behind your ear, or if you make even sweeter sounds when I touch your beautiful body. I want to discover if your nipples taste as good as your lips and if they're as sensitive as mine.'

He's keeping his eyes locked on Michael's now, and Michael wants to look away but something in David's eyes says 'No. Stay here. Watch me want you' and he cannot not obey. 

David licks his lips in a maddeningly slow pace that is mirrored by his finger trailing down Michael's neck again. There's a question in his eyes when he reaches the collar and Michael wants to nod, wants to sigh 'Yes, please,' but he cannot do it because David has never seen him naked before and suddenly Michael is assaulted with the mental image of David poking at his soft belly, looking at him in disgust. But no, that's not what David would do. He's too polite. He'd probably be very nice about it. Say something like 'It's not about you, it's about me,' and kiss him goodbye and then they'd go back to being friends. Because that's what he's good at, being friends.

He looks away and David tries to conceal his disappointment with a kiss to Michael's head but Michael feels it nevertheless. 

'I'm so sorry.' Michael barely gets the words out before a sob breaks free of his mouth. 

'What is it, darling? Hmh? Tell me,' David whispers into their hug.

'Just … you …'

'Me? Is this- is this too much? Do you want me to- ?' he asks and lifts his arms from around Michael's shoulders reluctantly, searching for Michael's gaze. 

'No! No,' Michael answers and buries his face in the soft wool covering David's chest, getting as close as possible, sighing in relief when David holds him again.

'We're gonna have to talk about this, Michael.' David's voice is gentle and quiet. There's a hand rubbing Michael's back and he feels silly again. They're both adults! They know what they're doing! And it's not like he's never done this before. It's ridiculous how anxious he feels. It's just that-

'You are too good for me. I mean- God, just look at you! You are quite literally the most beautiful man I've ever met. No, you _are_! You could have everyone! What do you even see in me?'

'I am too good for _you_? In which world? Michael, you are amazing! You are kind and generous and funny and beautiful and-' David interrupts himself to cradle Michael's face in his hands, kiss him open-eyed and Michael just stares at him, too stunned to react in any way. There may be a tear rolling down his cheek but he chooses to ignore it in favour of looking. Looking at the tenderness in David's gaze, how it makes his eyes look warm and inviting, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes when he smiles at Michael, the million tiny freckles that he can only observe from this close and he thinks he'd be content to just look at David forever, have him look back, and see something in Michael that he himself cannot.

'Thank you,' he chokes out and leans in for another kiss that David readily grants him.

'You are aware that different people are attracted to different things, right? I know it's hard to believe, but there's actually people out there who don't find me attractive at all!' David says and gasps in mock shock before he leans back, his hand grabbing Michael's to tug him with him to sit more comfortably.  
'And there's loads and loads of people who'd rather have you in their bed than me. I mean, apart from myself, of course.' And he actually winks at Michael, who can't help but smile back this time.

'Theoretically, yes, I know that. The thing is just- it's not always easy to believe. Maybe people are just being nice, you know?'

'Do you think I'm here just to be nice? That I think about kissing you and touching you like 95% of the day just to be nice? You think all those people who follow you online and comment on absolutely everything you post are just being nice? You think hundreds of people are writing actual porn about you just to be nice? You think thousands of people are reading it, _just to be nice_? How can anyone as clever as you be so stupid?'

The heat in Michael's cheeks is rivaled only by the rush of heat to his thigh (and further than that), where David has been continuously rubbing his hand.

'Did you just quote Crowley to me?' he asks because nothing else finds its way through the mess that is his brain, now.

'And if I did?' David smirks, popping the last letter, then pokes his tongue out quickly to lick his lips and bites down on his lower lip. He looks so adorable when he does that. It has been the reason for many moments of distraction for Michael. Hot and adorable. And so so kissable. He leans in to do just that.

'Fuck, you're good at this!' he says and David leans back with a smug smile.

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me, touch me!' Michael says with more conviction than he really feels. But he wants it. Has wanted it for so long. Has wanted David for so long. His long fingers on Michael's skin, his lips … Now, that he's made up his mind, his imagination is running wild with every little thing he ever wanted from David and is now allowed to ask for, apparently.

He almost misses the first touch over imagining it, but it sears through him when David slowly, with calm and gentle hands, opens the first button on the collar of Michael's shirt, his fingers barely even reaching Michael's skin. His knuckles graze over Michael's throat and he kisses Michael quickly, tangling his hand in Michael's curls for the briefest time before reaching back down for the next button. It would be unbearable, this slow and measured pace, if it weren't also a perfect opportunity to study David's face as he undoes one tiny white button after the other, skin contact always kept to the minimum, almost like accidental touches, but Michael doesn't believe it. David doesn't do anything accidental, he's always in control of the situation and it makes Michael feel safe to let go a bit of his own control. If David is there to catch him, he can risk falling a bit, can't he? 

When David slides the shirt off Michael's shoulders, his thumbs follow the fabric down Michael's arms and Michael allows himself a happy sigh, wriggling his arms slightly to get it off faster, earning him a raised, but not disapproving, eyebrow from David. It also earns him a kiss that has him clutching David's jumper for support because if he'd thought David was a good kisser before, it's nothing compared to what he's doing now, the softness of it gone, replaced with a tongue that tries to taste every part of his mouth and then his chin, his neck, licks a hot stripe along Michael's collarbone, followed by sharp teeth that nip at him just slightly but enough to sting. David grins up at him with his hands sliding up under Michael's undershirt and then he takes it off, pushes Michael to lie down and moves to sit across his lap, resting his hands on Michael's chest, his thumbs idly circling just around his nipples while he takes his time to look at Michael, who squirms under his gaze.

'Gorgeous,' he says. 

'Yes, you are!' Michael replies breathlessly when David ducks his head to lick down his throat and over his nipples. 

Hot. Everything about David is hot, from his sharp little licks at Michael's nipples, to his beautiful hands on Michael's belly, to the fire in his eyes when he looks up at Michael and slides down his body. 

He asks and Michael says yes, says yes maybe a few more times than strictly necessary but this is not about necessity, this is about want and Michael wants, so much. David wants, too. It is obvious in his questions, breathless, between kisses and licks and little bites just this side of painful. His hands are running over Michael's flesh with determination, gripping here and there to allow his mouth better access, gripping places that Michael often tries to hide but David attends to them with hungry gasps and greedy hands.

'I could just eat you,' David says, almost growls, and Michael almost wants him to. He doesn't remember when or how he's lost his pants but he suddenly finds himself completely naked underneath a completely dressed David and that's not _fair_ but he can not find himself capable of protest when David is touching him like that, is kissing him like that, is taking him in, tasting him, sucking and licking and moaning around him.

Michael's hips buck upwards and David holds him down with surprising ease. His jumper is soft on Michael's belly and it might be comfy but it is something else entirely to see the beautiful man inside that jumper lying between his legs, swallowing his cock, sliding his lips up and down around it. When David moans around him, Michael involuntarily gasps out loud and finds his hands gripping David's hair. He tries to relax his fingers, run them through the silky strands softly, instead. David is having none of it and nuzzles his head into Michael's hand insistently, nodding and moaning when Michael resumes to hold him close.

His balls are tightening and he plants his feet on the bed, trying to arch up despite David's strong hold on him. He might be begging David for release but what he gets instead is David sucking him deep once more before letting him slide from his mouth, licking his lips and smiling at him positively devilishly. 

'Do you want to cum in my mouth, darling? Or do you want to fuck me?'

'God, that mouth on you. You are _filthy_!' Michael says and covers his face with his hands.

'I try my best, for you,' David answers. Michael hears the laughter in his voice and he peaks through his fingers to find David looking at him amusedly. 'By now you should know that, don't you think?'

Michael murmurs his agreement, still trying to come up with an answer to that first question. 

David uses the intermission to sit up on his knees and strip off his jumper, shirt, and undershirt. He doesn't make a great show of it, but he also isn't very efficient at it, taking his time and taking every item off individually. Worship comes to mind when Michael looks at the pale, sinewy muscle of David's chest and abs and the soft dark hair covering it. He wants to worship David. He surges up to capture David's lips in another searing kiss while fumbling between them with the buttons on David's trousers.

'Why are those so damn tight?' he murmurs. 

'Aw, I'm so sorry, darling. Don't you like them? Want me to take them off, yes?'

'Bloody hell, yes, David!'

'Alright then, patience, dear.' 

It's appaling how composed David still looks when he gets up from the bed to strip off his socks and trousers, followed by his pants. And it's very visibly not because of a lack of arousal. Michael cannot decide if he wants to get his mouth on that gorgeous cock first or if he wants to cover David's entire torso in love bites so that David cannot forget him for at least another few days. He settles for pulling David in again and kissing and licking at his abdominal scar because that is a thing he has been dreaming of being able to do.

'So, what do you want now, darling?' David reminds him of the decision he has yet to make, before guiding Michael's face up to his own, cradling him gently but confidently and kissing him thoroughly once again, their upper bodies pressed together, their cocks merely touching but it sends sparks into Michael's brain that block out any thought but one. 

'Fuck me, David. Please, fuck me.'

If David is surprised by his request, he doesn't show it. Michael is aware that David fucking him has -strictly speaking- not been on the menu that David had presented but he must have known. He cannot not have known how much Michael has been craving to be taken by David, to be completely filled with him, not with the way David has taken control of everything so far, has anticipated his every wish.

A sudden fear grips Michael that this is all just a game to David, that he just wants somebody to long for him, to crave his touch, and do practically everything for it.

Desperately, he clings to David, kisses him roughly, presses closer, closer, burying his hands in David's hair (God, but his hair is so perfect and soft and beautiful) while David grabs hold of his waist, digging into his flesh, rolling his hips to bring their cocks together. David exhales into Michael's mouth and it almost sounds like he's suppressing a whimper and Michael wants nothing more than to hear it right now, so he tears his lips away from David's mouth to kiss and suck at his neck instead. It's gonna leave a mark and _he_ doesn't suppress the growl that tears from his hungry mouth when he thinks about David walking about with _his_ mark on him. David's breath is coming in short bursts, almost gasps, but not quite. He bites down. David thrusts against him with finally a strangled cry and it's the hottest thing he's ever heard, Michael thinks.

He sucks and licks and David whimpers, moans, _begs_ him for more, so he bites down again, putting his teeth into it this time.

'Jesus Christ! Michael! Fuck, are you actually trying to eat me? No-no, I'm not complaining. I'm just. God, that's hot.'

'Mine,' Michael growls and licks a long strip up David's perfect neck, ending at his ear. 'Mine,' he repeats, a mere breath. David shudders and Michael, Michael _likes_ it.

'Tell me," he says.

'I'm yours. Just yours and- ahhh, do that again!'

Michael does and David keeps rutting into him, his cock smearing pre-cum against Michael's belly. David is gonna be glad for the cold temperatures outside the next days bc there is no way he could cover up these marks without a scarf. Michael devours him, hungry for every bit of David's skin he can reach while keeping David pressed close on top of him, keeping his hands firmly in David's messed up hair, pulling his head back. 

He moves further to the front of David's throat, licks at the soft skin, feels David swallow under his ministrations. He bites down, softly at first. When David doesn't protest, he brings one hand to the back of his throat and squeezes for just an instant while sucking at his Adam's apple before letting go again. David is swallowing hard, gasping for air, a desperate moan breaking free that Michael _feels_ under his own trembling lips. He wants to feel it again and hear him scream, wants to take him in completely, make him his completely and- David is shouting Michael's name, a bitten back curse following, before he collapses on Michael, his hot cum dripping down Michael's belly.

'Um…sorry,' David says weakly. He rolls off of Michael and offers a shy smile in apology, then buries his head in Michael's side, as if to hide his face.

'That was rather unexpectedly quick,' he says, muffled by Michael's armpit, and gives a hint of a laugh. 

'S'okay,' Michael says, because it is.

'I'm sorry, darling. You wanted- but I was too … come here now.'

David, visibly exhausted, messed up hair, sleepy eyes, is pulling Michael in for a messy kiss.

'How do I look?' he asks, dragging his fingers down his absolutely wrecked throat. There's reddened skin and purple bruises forming everywhere, at least three bite marks. Michael would feel bad about it if David weren't pressing down in the darkest places, moaning, while looking him straight in the eyes.

'Do you like it?' he asks.

David's other hand is on Michael's cock, bringing him back to full hardness with firm and quick strokes, slicked by his own come. 

'Is that what you want?' David asks and squeezes around Michael.

'Or,' he continues, squeezing around his own throat, 'You can come down my throat. Fuck my mouth? Don't tell me you don't want it. I do. Want you to push me down and hold my head, pull my hair, want you to-' 

Michael interrupts him, removing David's hands from their current occupation. His cock is already leaking and there's no way he'll last long with David sucking him off but damn him if he could turn that offer down. 

He pushes, but David is almost down between his legs already, his lips stretched around Michael's cock in _seconds_ and it's all a bit much really but David's eyes are closed and if Michael had to explain what bliss looks like, it must be this, must be David kneeling before him, moaning around him. He reaches into David's hair, tugs at the soft strands and David grabs his thighs as though he needs support. A low growl vibrates around Michael's cock when he starts pulling at David's hair in earnest, holding him in place tightly, while he thrusts into his mouth for the first time. He takes it as encouragement to deepen his thrusts and David looks up at him, that spark in his eyes that tells Michael he's enjoying this at least as much as Michael is himself. 

'David!' is all he gets out as a warning, but David doesn't stop, swallows all of his spend, his throat contracting around Michael's now over-sensitive cock. 

'I love you, darling,' David murmurs when he's crawled back up to sit, or rather, sprawl, next to Michael on the sofa. 

'I'm sorry I didn't get to, you know, what you wanted.'

He looks ashamed, of all things. 

'Fuck what I wanted, you were amazing!'

He doesn't say _I love you_ because David almost certainly knows, and because he's never liked saying it back like it was just the expected response. He wants every time he says it to be special, wants it to be truer than a 'You too.'

'Mmmh, you are amazing,' David says, his arms slung carelessly around Michael's waist, the heat of him keeping Michael warm despite the chill in the room.

'M'gonna fall asleep,' David mumbles into Michael's side.

'Don't do that.'

There's no bite to his good humoured chastisement. He knows David will get up in a few minutes, tops. He's never seen him actually sleep on a sofa. David likes to sleep with his limbs all stretched out and hotel sofas don't usually allow for that sort of thing for someone of David's height. Also, he needs at least one blanket and Michael surely isn't gonna bring him one. He'd much rather have David follow him into the bedroom, even if he can't convince him to stay awake for a bit more.

David does follow him, exactly when Michael has just turned off all the lights in the bedroom. He fumbles for the lightswitch but David tells him to leave it, so he does, until there's a hiss and a whine that suspiciously sound like David has walked into the bed frame. 

The main perk of turning the light back on when his eyes had just become accustomed to the dark, is that now he can watch David struggle to get his sleep-heavy limbs to cooperate with his pyjamas. He can watch him button up the top, only to realize he's started the wrong way and undo it all again. Michael sits up and takes over from him. He takes his time, brushing his knuckles over the soft skin and hard muscle of David's abdomen as he closes button after button. David's eyes are closed and if Michael didn't know better, he'd think that David fell asleep on his knees in front of Michael, top half-buttoned, forehead pressed against Michael's.

'Come sleep,' he whispers and pulls David down with him, tucks him under the comforter. David is heavy but he let's himself be moved easily and holds on tight to Michael's entire arm, as if it were his favourite plushie. Michael doesn't mind. Not one bit.

There's a pull in his stomach that almost hurts, almost wrenches a sob out of him, but David turns and puts their combined arms around Michael's waist and there's only. Comfort. Familiarity. Warmth. David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! I will reply to them, but first, have a teeny tiny little second chapter. I hope to get the third (last) chapter up tomorrow.   
I had a super bad day today, so I'm really sorry I only managed this much today. Real life sucks sometimes.  
This is just fluff and I love it a bit, I gotta say 💜

Sometimes Michael feels like he's turned into a stalker with how much he enjoys just watching David. Currently, watching David sleep next to him. It doesn't count as stalking, though, he reasons with himself, if the object of scrutiny is your partner, does it? Not that they have strictly discussed the terms of this relationship, but whatever they are to each other now, partners is definitely one of those things. 

Watching David, invariably turns to touching David. Michael traces the shape of his nose with a light touch, hopes not to wake him. He lets his fingers and mind wander, over strong stubble and love confessions and David's surprisingly soft lips and how their time on set together is coming to an end. 

David gasps, then wakes with a start and Michael's hands on his face.

'Wha-' he begins to say but Michael interrupts him, leans in to kiss him, holding his face and bis body close, almost protectively, although protective of what, Michael cannot say.

He breaks the kiss but not the contact, stays close, looks into the biggest brownest eyes, and says: 'I love you, David. So much.'

'I know,' David says, completely in earnest for about three heartbeats before his face splits into an open grin and he pulls Michael into a kiss that's half passion, half laughter and Michael loves that about him, too. 

'I'm gonna miss this,' Michael says, sighs and runs his hand through David's messy hair.

'Ma hair?' David asks, leaning into it, stretching, rubbing his head into Michael's palm like a cat. 

'Idiot.'


	3. Chapter 3

It's their last night together. Well, hopefully not their actual last night together, but their last day of filming and their last night in the same hotel, for now. Please please _please_ don't let this be their last night together, Michael thinks frantically as David kisses down his belly. Please don't let this be the end, he thinks as David wraps first his fingers, then his lips around Michael's cock. He moans because it feels so good but he thinks: Don't let this be all it is. This has to be more, has to be special, has to mean something to you, too.

He curls his fingers around David's head, committing to memory the soft and wispy texture of his hair, the elegant shape of his skull, the lines of his ears, his cheeks, his nose. He closes his eyes with the image of David's subtle lips stretched around his cock, David's oh so expressive eyes closed in bliss. 

There's only the wet sound of David licking and sucking and Michael's own breaths, coming ever sharper, ever closer to true ecstasy, and he is scared of what he will say, what he might let slip if he loses that last portion of control he has over himself. That last bit of control which he has not yet surrendered to David. 

'I love you,' he says instead.

David smiles at him obscenely joyfully before dipping his head even lower, prodding at Michael's thighs for better access and Michael doesn't hesitate, lets his legs fall apart, planting his feet on the mattress. David takes hold of his cheeks, and pulls. His breath is hot on Michael's hole but his tongue is even hotter. He'll never understand how a man this skinny can be such a furnace, but he isn't about to complain. David puts that clever tongue to good use and Michael is writhing. His cock is positively dripping already, a small puddle of pre-come forming on his belly that he dips his finger in, then reaches down between his own legs to feed it to David, who hungrily accepts it, laps at his fingers, before going back to circle Michael's hole with his tongue, his fingers, pressing in, pressing deep and Michael whimpers, tries to steady his breathing, to relax into the slight discomfort, and covers his mouth with a tight fist, biting down on his own skin.

'No,' David growls, sending shivers up Michael's spine. 'Let me hear.'

He reaches up to pull hard at Michael's hand and Michael whines and thrashes under his ministrations, chasing not just physical release.

'I need you!' he gasps, remembers himself, adds: 'In me. I need you in me. Please David, please.' He's begging now and he doesn't even mind, and neither does David apparently. He adds a second finger, fucking into Michael almost carelessly but Michael knows better, knows that every move is calculated, and he can't keep in a sob when David pulls his fingers out. David kisses him then, sweetly and tenderly, and while Michael's body is screaming for release, shaking all over, his cock aching to be touched, his mind says _ No, don't stop, don't end this, not now, not ever, please don't._

When David reaches between them, positioning himself at Michael's entrance, Michael wraps his arms around him, urging him on. They both moan when David finally pushes in, quick and deep. Michael pants as his body tries to adjust because it is so much, so full, so deep, so good, but not enough, not enough, never enough, and he pushes up against David, through the ache, through the stretch, and David swears.

'Fuck, Michael, slow down, slow d- aaah, oh God, oh fuck, this is good. Oh, you're so good, darling! _Darling!_"

'Please David, please. Come on, I need-' he stops himself with a kiss, sucking David's lower lip into his mouth. David's hands are on his face, holding him, kissing back with as much enthusiasm. He's fucking into Michael with a vigour that is at odds with the tender, gentle strokes of his fingers at Michael's cheeks. He moans and licks and breathes praise into Michael's mouth who swallows it greedily, whimpering helplessly, demanding more and more by digging his fingers into the firm flesh of David's arse and meeting his every thrust by pushing up and up and up and it's still _not enough_. He's so close and he can tell David is, too, because his rhythm keeps faltering and his kisses turn into open-mouthed panting that matches Michael's. 

David snakes a hand between them and although it is heaven to finally have his talented fingers on Michael's aching cock, Michael misses them on his face. He nuzzles into David's other hand to make up for it while David strokes him hard and fast, almost in time with his thrusts,but not completely so, and it is maddeningly good but it's _still not enough_.

'Darling,' David pants and turns Michael's head to face him. 'Darling, what do you need? Tell me!'

It's not a question and Michael doesn't take it as one, too close to satisfaction to ignore it, too lost in David's heat and the passion in his eyes to deny the truth.

'You,' he says simply.

'I'm here. I'm here, darling, I've got you, I love you.'

'Not just for now,' Michael says, maybe asks, maybe pleads.   
'I need you. David, please, I need you,' he sobs and David slows down to press a lingering kiss against Michael's forehead, hand at the nape of his neck, holding him tightly, safely. 

'Not just for now,' he confirms, meeting Michael's gaze before pushing in again in one hard thrust. 'Not. Just. For. This.' He punctuates every word with a thrust and a tug at Michael's cock. He builds a rhythm again and keeps at it, hitting Michael's prostate over and over until Michael is screaming his name. 

'I. Love. You,' David grunts as Michael reaches his climax.

'Forever,' he adds with one last, deep, hard thrust and fills Michael up, the aftershocks rippling through both of them as they frantically grab at each other's faces, pressing mouths and fingers and lips and cheeks together in messy kisses and caresses.

'Forever,' Michael says and thinks that this must be heaven, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for your wonderful comments! This is the end, for now. If anyone wants to throw inspiration for this series (or just in general) at me, I'm very willing to write more of them, I just lack ideas at this very moment. Much love to all of you who read, kudo-ed and/or commented! 💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, it makes me work faster ;) Also, if you have any ideas, wishes, whatever for this series, feel free to tell me! I'm definitely up for writing more, if I get inspired :)


End file.
